One Piece Kindergarten
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Welcome One and All to One Piece Kindergarten, a safe heaven for your child. Your child will be The King, a place where your child can rule. 'Freedom' is our motto, a place where we'll teach your child of the freedom that comes with childhood. With us your child will surely have a wild fun adventure. Call us at: xxx-xxx-xxx, Find us at: 132 New World st. Grandline city.
**Hello One Piece Fandom and we bid you a good day.**

 **This is our first One Piece fanfiction and though it may not be much, we hope you would enjoy. More in the afterword of this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own anything about One Piece, we don't even have OCs for this amazing fandom which was created by Oda Eiichiro. Absolutely all credits go to him, but the idea for this story is ours, Thank you.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Luffy c'mon! Quit bouncin' around the room and get into your pajamas!" A thirteen year old boy with raven hair and freckles shouted, chasing after a little boy with raven hair and a scar under his left eye, literally bouncing all over the place, even the ceiling and the walls.

"No!" the little boy, only five years old, shouted as he continued to avoid the teen.

Another boy, the same age as the first one, with blond hair and a burn scar over his left eye laughed merrily as he watched the two ravens run around the whole house. Next to him sat a man with red hair and one arm also watching the two, with amusement, as he played chess with the blond teen, he was also currently losing.

"Dad! Sabo! Help me out here!" the first teen called getting irritated by their little brother.

"Hm? Sorry Ace, we're in a fierce battle right now" the red haired man said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Mhm, one that I'm winning. Check." the blond teen said as he moved a piece and cornered the king.

"Ugh-"

Ace sighed at his, adoptive father; Shanks and at his, also adoptive, brother Sabo when he suddenly felt an impact to the back of his head and made him fall face first to the floor.

"Woops, shishishi, what are you doing on the floor Ace?" Luffy asked as he continued to run around in his almost completely naked glory before stretching his arm to grab the couch and flinging himself away before Ace exploded in fire.

"Luffy!" the now pissed brother called and was about to chase after the boy with firey fury.

" **Pistol Kiss**!"

Suddenly he felt as if he was hit by a bullet from behind and froze, his whole body turning to stone.

Shanks sighed as he turned to the door to find his beautiful adoptive daughter; Hancock was home from her student council duties. "Oh, Welcome home sweetie." he greeted his thirteen year old daughter with a smile.

The excessively beautiful teenager smiled upon her adoptive guardian. "I am home, father." was all she said before she suddenly received an armful of Luffy. "Luffy!" her face beamed in happiness and a blush covered her cheeks.

"Hancock! Did you bring me any snacks?" Luffy asked as Hancock tried to hug him to death, good thing being made of rubber lessened the pain from it.

"But of course! Anything for my dearest little Luffy-kins!" Hancock cooed before she gave the boy a plastic bag with nothing but snacks, the said boy cheered and got the bag from her before bouncing away onto a couch. After watching him, Hancock went back to glare at her petrified, adoptive, brother. Her face morphed into one of anger.

"Ace. How dare thee try to hurt my precious little Luffy!"

Sabo sighed. "Hancock...sis… He can't hear you if you turn him to stone."

"Ah, is that so?" She then blew a kiss to the petrified teen and allowed him to be free once again, only for the boy to lose his balance and fall. "Ace. How dare thee try to hurt my precious little Luffy!" she repeated.

Ace groaned before looking towards Hancock and glaring at her. "The hell did you turn me to stone for?! I was trying to get Luffy in his freaking clothes! He's naked and he's going to catch a cold!" he screamed.

Hancock had the look of despair. "Luffy? COLD?!" she nearly screeched before she joined Ace in trying to get Luffy into his clothes much to the little boy's amusement.

Shanks just laughed as Makino came to look at what everything was about and noticed Hancock was home. "Hancock, welcome home!" she greeted her adoptive daughter.

Hancock smiled towards her adoptive mother and was about to respond but remembered about Luffy and took priority in that.

Makino just smiled in understanding.

"Luffy wouldn't get into his clothes again?" she asked the other two who chuckled.

"Yup." they answered her.

Sabo then stretched his arms. "Well… I think I'll go help them." he said and moved a piece on the chessboard. "Checkmate." he said before getting up, kissing his mother on the cheek and joining the chaos. "Luffy it's time to give up!" he called only for the boy to laugh and continue to bounce away.

Meanwhile Shanks stared at the chessboard with shock until Makino came to comfort her husband. During which she handed Shanks a piece of paper.

"Honey, I think it's about time…" she told the one armed man.

Shanks blinked as he was given the paper and looked at it, reading what was on it.

"... Kindergarten?".

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaah! Daddy! Zoro hit!" a little girl with pink hair and round eyes cried, floating towards a man sitting on a throne like chair with piercing yellow eyes and drinking wine.

"...I'm sorry for being such a waste of space…" a little boy with striking green hair was on his hands and knees while a dark aura grew above him.

"Zoro, do not hit your sister. Perona, do not turn your brother negative." Mihawk told the two children before allowing Perona to sit on his lap, though he did not take his eyes off of the book he had been reading the whole time.

Soon the five year old boy stood up after recovering. "The hell did you do that for?! Damn it Perona!" Zoro screamed at his three years old, adoptive, sister only to suddenly get hit on the head by his, adoptive, father.

"Zoro. Do not use such vulgar language." Mihawk scolded while holding a wooden sword. He would have used his _Yoru_ but he did not find a reason to hit his adoptive child with a real sword. Even he wasn't that cruel to his children.

"Perona started it!" Zoro complained. "She was chewing on my toys!" he explained, looking up at Mihawk.

"That does not give you a good enough reason to hit your own sister." he told him before looking at Perona. "Perona. Do not try to eat your brother's toys. You don't know where it came from." he scolded.

Perona sniffled as she looked at her adoptive father, eyes still teary. "Sowwy…?" she apologized though it sounded more like a question.

Mihawk stared at her for a while before sighing and patting her head. "You're forgiven." he said.

Zoro scowled. "Softie." he mumbled.

 _Wack._

Mihawk huffed while Zoro keeled over in pain, holding his head, which now had a bump and Perona laughed at his misfortune. All of a sudden he felt vibrations in his pocket, so he fished out his cell phone before answering it.

"What?"

" _Oh! Hawky is that you? How you doing? Good? Yeah me too, how's Zoro and Perona? Oh Speaking of Zoro, I was wondering if you were going to send him to kindergarten soon_ -"

 _Beep_.

Zoro and Perona blinked as they stared at their father who answered his cell phone only to suddenly hang up. They looked at each other before looking at him again.

Mihawk sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, having been annoyed by the loud and obnoxious voice of a certain man. He relaxed for a bit and felt Perona float away from his lap and looked up to find that his adoptive children began to run/float off to a different room, to play he assumed.

After they were gone Mihawk suddenly recalled to the man's ranting and the word 'Kindergarten' stuck to his head. He heard laughing from nearby and turned to the entrance where he could see Zoro once again in the influence of the negative ghost while Perona continued to laugh, her ghosts dancing around chanting "negative" over and over. He allowed a small smile to reach his features before looking at the table in front of him where an advertisement paper was placed and took hold of it.

"...Kindergarten…"

* * *

"Nojiko! Nami! Dinner's ready!" a woman with violet-red hair in a strange mohawk style called as she finished putting the plate of chicken fillet with tangerine based sauce in the middle of a table that had different other foods. She was admiring her work when her phone rang in her pocket. She fished it out and checked who was calling before ignoring the call and turning it off.

Soon a ten year old girl with blue hair and slightly tanned skin came down the stairs carrying a five year old girl with orange hair, both girls giggling happily as they made their way to their, adoptive, mother happily.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! Nojiko's strong!" Nami cheered as Nojiko continued to carry her.

"But Nami's so heavy!" Nojiko complained in a joking manner before putting a pouting Nami down.

Bellmere couldn't help but laugh at her two daughters as she went over to them and carried both in her arms. "Nojiko may be strong, but I'm stronger!" she said much to her daughter's joy.

A sigh was heard as a man with plenty of scars around his body and a pinwheel on his hat came into the room looking exasperated. "Learn to be more womanly why don't you." he told Bellmere only to have her stick her tongue out at him.

"Gen-san's such a kill joy. I keep wondering why I always invite him over." Bellmere sighed as she put her two daughters down.

"Uncle Gen-san!" the two cheered and ran towards the man who, as what Bellmere had done, carried the two girls in his arms.

"Nami! Nojiko! It's been awhile!" Genzo greeted his two nieces.

"Is Nako-san here too?" Nojiko asked.

"Is Nako-san going to join us too?" Nami asked.

"Nako's going to be arriving later. He still has work. Meanwhile, you two need to go and wash your hands before I even allow you to eat." Bellmere told the two who immediately jumped out of the Genzo's arms and ran to the kitchen and straight to the sink giggling all the while.

Genzo smiled at them. "They're definitely growing up to be fine little ladies aren't they Bellmere" he suddenly said.

Bellmere could only smile at that and nod her head. "Yeah… They definitely are…" she said proudly when she suddenly heard Genzo cough. She turned to look at him and saw he was unfolding some piece of paper.

"Which brings me, to bring up this topic to you." he said and handed over the piece of paper.

Bellmere blinked as she took the piece of paper.

"An ad? For a Kindergarten?"

* * *

" _And then he just hangs up! All I wanted to do was to just ask if he was also going to send Zoro to Kindergarten! How could he be so cruel?! Am I at fault for wanting to be a good friend and be concerned about the well being of my friend's kid?! I also tried to call Bellmere but she just ignored my call!_ "

"Uh… Listen, Shanks. You know I love you in the most un-gay way right? You're one of my best buds. But dude, it's night. It's my sacred time to spend with my little boy and my darling wife. Plus my boy brought home a lady friend and the babysitter refuses to leave so bye. Talk to you tomorrow!" A man with brown hair in dreadlocks ended the call from a certain red haired co-worker before sighing until he heard a bunch of laughter from the kitchen.

"-and I am the world's greatest warrior, HERACLES'N!" a man in a beetle costume said, striking a pose much to the joy of a little boy with a long nose while a little girl just a year younger than the little boy just smiled.

Yasopp couldn't help but to smile until his wife came into the scene and then he remembered that Heracles had yet to leave even though they had already paid the man for the day. "Heracles isn't it getting late?" he asked the man only for his wife to start giggling.

"I invited him for dinner. It's the least we can do since he takes such good care of Usopp all the time." Banchina told her husband. "Also Usopp wouldn't stay quiet about wanting to hear more stories about the man eating island or something" she explained further.

Yasopp sighed and sat next to her.

"Hey Kaya, do you know what I found this afternoon?" Usopp suddenly asked the girl next to him.

Kaya tilted her head. "What?" she asked.

"I found a big beetle! It was bigger than Heracles!" Usopp said, it was an obvious lie but Kaya just laughed and listened attentively while Heracles also entertained the little warrior.

Yasopp watched this before his talk with Shanks invaded his thoughts. Well his little Usopp should be in that age now and it was almost time for the registrations.

"...hey Banchina…"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about Kindergarten?"

* * *

"What do vyou mean vyou're not going to wear it?!" a large man-woman-hybrid-thing with purple hair and make-up exclaimed loudly in shock.

Meanwhile a little boy, the age of five, with blonde hair and curly eyebrows hid behind an old man with a peg-leg, near in tears. "I don't wanna wear a dress Iva-san! I-I'm a man!" he told the large man while clinging to the peg-leg of the old man.

"Nonsense! it's a beautiful dress! it will bring out vyour eyes!" Ivankov said trying to coax the child to see things their way only to have the chef kick him on the face and away from the boy, along with the dress.

"Ivankov. What are you doing, trying to turn the boy into a girl." Zeff glared at the large thing who was suppose to Sanji's guardian. He knelt down and picked up the little blonde, showing a very rare side of his and comforting the crying five year old. Sure usually he's more tough to the child but he knows that it must be painful being forced into some sort of womanhood and made it his job to keep the boy from straying until he was old enough to keep his manhood himself.

"But Zeff! Look at this beautiful dress!" Ivankov stated as they showed him the very princess-like pale blue dress that had plenty of ruffles, sparkle and glitter. "It's absolutely perfect for vmy little boy!"

Sanji paled at the dress and began to cry.

Zeff kicked Ivankov again using his peg leg.

Iva became dramatic. "Oh my god! Vi- Vi've been kicked a second time! Vi'm...VI'M... VI'M NOT GOING TO FALL OVER!" They declared while those in the kitchen reacted as should.

"You're not going to fall?!"

"HEEHAW!"

Inazuma then came into the room, holding a cell phone. "Iva-san, the red haired Shanks-boy is calling" he announced.

"Not now Inazuma! Can't vyou see Vi'm busy trying to get Sanji to accept his womanly side?!" Ivankov stated only to once again get kicked by Zeff's peg leg.

"Enough! Don't you have a sort of gay bar you need to run?!" Zeff said, starting to get extremely pissed off by the okama in front of him and his grandson. If it wasn't for the great cooking and martial arts skills Ivankov had, he would never let that thing take care of his grandson.

"it's not a gay bar! it's Kamabakka Kingdom and Vi am their Queen!" Ivankov stated proudly, striking some sort of pose with Inazuma next to them.

"I don't care. Now will you get out of my restaurant and go do your job." Zeff demanded. It may seem like a question but no, Zeff was demanding for the man to leave.

"Fine! it's not like Vi can keep all those poor candies alone for too long. Vwe're off Inazuma!" Ivankov said and began to strut out of the doors of the Baratie restaurant.

Zeff scowled before sighing and turning around to head to the kitchen again.

"HEEHAW!"

Zeff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when something pinned to the kitchen fridge caught his eyes. It wasn't there before Ivankov came so he assumed the okama had placed it there. He blinked as he looked at what it was.

"A Kindergarten ad?"

* * *

"Chopper, I'm not going to hurt you!" a huge man with slick black hair and a goatee said trying to coax a small reindeer-human hybrid to come out from behind the corner, though said reindeer (which looks more like a tanuki) was "hiding", most of his body was actually showing.

"Dalton. You're scaring Chopper. Plus you're disturbing the other patients. Go shovel the lawn or something!" an old lady who looks too hip for her age scolded as she came over holding a bottle of umeshu.

"Doctorine!" Chopper called and went over to Kureha and "hid" behind her leg instead.

"Shovel the lawn? But there's nothing to shovel out there, It's not snowing in this season. Also this isn't a house, it's a hospital. Then again it's also not originally a hospital, it's a castle. Just how big do you think the "lawn" is?-" Dalton complained slightly only to get a heel to the face scaring poor Chopper even more.

"I said go shovel the lawn and quit scaring Chopper, either way this is where I live." she told the man who rubbed his face and turned to leave.

"You're the one scaring him the most…"

"Hah? What did you just say?"

"Nothing…"

Kureha huffed when the front door closed. Just as she was going to go back to drinking her umeshu, her cell phone rang. "Chopper, go play with the chemistry set in my office." she told the reindeer who perked up and went ahead to go do as he was told.

Chopper wouldn't complain. He loved the chemistry set anyway, it made him feel like a doctor who was making a new medicine. He nodded eagerly with a cute happy face and ran to where Kureha's office was.

Kureha watched the little reindeer before smiling and taking out her phone and answered the call. "Who is it?"

" _Oh Kureha it's me, so_ -"

"Are you or your family injured?"

" _Huh? No_ -"

"Are you or your family sick?"

" _N-no_?"

"Did Sabo's scar start acting up again?"

" _No…_ "

"Did Ace's narcolepsy go worst?"

" _Not really..._ "

"Is Hancock dying from love sickness again?"

" _Nope._ "

"Did Luffy finally stretch too far that his arms came off?"

" _What?! No!_ "

"Did Makino finally realize that she married an idiot and leave?"

" _NO!_ "

"Is anyone dying in your family?"

" _Of course not_ "

"So you finally decided to become the Guinea pig for the experimental regrowth of cells we were talking about and grow back a new arm?"

" _Never! Look, I just wanted to ask about whether Chopper will go to kinder_ -"

"Then don't bother calling me." Kureha concluded and hung up. Just as she sighed, Chopper screamed, no doubt having been met with a different doctor, he's never seen before and she sighed.

"Kindergarten might not be such a bad idea…"

* * *

" _WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN TO ME I DON'T UNDERSTAND!_ "

"...oh my were you talking to me?" A lazy looking man with curly black hair asked while lazing on the couch.

"... _Yes I'm talking to you. Kuzan stop doing that._ "

"Stop what? ignoring your rant about how no one likes to hear your voice during the goddamn night?"

" _Yes_."

"..."

"Papa…"

"Woops. Daughter calls. I'm hanging up, go talk to someone else about your mid-life crisis" Kuzan hanged up as a little girl with raven black hair and blue eyes came over to him. "What is it Robin?" he asked as he sat up a little.

"Mama said to help in the kitchen." Robin said looking up at her father.

"Is that so…" Kuzan sighed and wondered if he could just laze on the couch instead of going to help his wife until a voice from the kitchen entered.

"Don't even think about it or you'll end up having no dinner tonight."

Kuzan sighed again and stood up, carrying Robin in his arms. "Yes, yes, I'm coming." he muttered as he entered the kitchen where his beautiful wife Olivia was cooking dinner. "What did you need?"

Olivia turned to him. "Oh good you're here. I need you to freeze the fruits solid." she told him.

Kuzan blinked at her. "...Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem?"

Kuzan blinked at her again before putting Robin down. "Fine fine." he said and began to freeze the said fruits. It was an easy task and he knew there was actually no need for him to be doing this, but he decided to entertain his wife's attempt to make him less lazy, lest he angers her.

Olivia smiled at him before looking at Robin who decided to sit on a chair and read a book. She stared at her for a while before thinking and deciding. "Kuzan." she called.

"Yes? What is it now?"

"It's about Kindergarten."

* * *

"SUPER!" a little boy with striking blue hair and star tattoos on his arms yelled while striking some sort of pose.

"Franky! Wear some damn pants damn it!" a teenager with a darker blue hair called towards the child.

"You can't tell me what to do Baka-burg!" Franky screamed as he decided to run away only to get caught by someone else.

"Gahahaha! Cutty are you at it again?" A large fishman asked fondly as he carried the five year old in his arms.

"So what if I am?" Franky asked, scowling a little but his kid like features only allowed him to pout instead.

Tom only laughed harder while Iceburg actually scowled.

"Tom-san you're going way too soft on Franky. He needs to learn to run around with his pants on. Or else he'll turn into a pervert in the future" Iceburg said only for Franky to stick his tongue out at him and pissing him off even more.

"Shuddup!" Franky said while Tom only laughed some more.

"Well aren't you all lively in the night." A curvaceous woman with blond hair and a wide smile asked. She then lifted a box of pizza for them to see. "Look here, I bought you all some dinner" she told them.

"Did you buy cola?"

"Yes I did."

"WOOHOO!"

"Franky!"

Kokoro placed the box of pizza on the dinner table before walking over to the phone which began to ring. "Hello, Tom's Workers here, the beautiful assistant Kokoro speaking."

" _Kokoro, you're my last hope! Please don't hang up!_ "

"Why would I hang up on you? What do you mean by last hope?" Kokoro asked quite skeptical as to why the red hair on the other line sounded so depressed.

" _It's just everyone keeps hanging up on me or not answering my calls. All I'm doing is asking if they were going to enroll their kids in Kindergarten yet_."

Kokoro nodded and thought about it. "Hm… well we're going to have to ask Tom-san about it but Franky is in the right age to be in kindergarten-" suddenly a large explosion sound rang out and the line was cut from the damage.

"FRANKY!"

"That wasn't me!"

"Hahahaha! So that's where the new missiles went to Cutty!"

Kokoro just rubbed the back of her head. She feels bad for the poor Shanks but she can't do anything about the line having been cut so she just put the phone back down and went back to the disaster zone that was the livingroom. There she found Iceburg trying to strangle poor Franky with Tom just laughing and watching from the chair.

"Tom-san Shanks called and asked if Franky will go to kindergarten soon."

"Haha- hm? Kindergarten?"

* * *

"E-eh?! Rayleigh-san are you completely sure about this?!" a living-walking-talking skeleton asked as he was given a piece of paper from the man who had given him a teaching license and appointed him to be the new Kindergarten teacher of the Thousand Sunny class. It still didn't have children in the class but that was a thought for another time.

"I'm completely sure about this." A very old man with long white hair, a matching beard said smiling as he adjusted his glasses. Next to this man was a woman with a bob style haircut and a slim curvaceous body, holding a cigarette in one hand and also wearing an apron.

The man's name was Silvers Rayleigh and he was the headmaster of this kindergarten, the woman next to him was his wife, Shakuyaku or Shakki for short, she was his business partner as well as his partner in life. Brook, the living skeleton, found that the hard way after asking to see her panties once.

"Your form was great, you have a whimsical personality despite being all bones and you have quite the talent for music. The children are going to love you!" Shakki complimented.

"Wow…" Brook mumbled after all the praise before looking back down on the teaching license in his boney hand. "And to think I only applied for this job as a form of a new joke-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Brook raised his hands up in surrender under the gaze of the old headmaster.

"That's what I thought." Rayleigh smiled. "We expect great things from you Brook, You might have a bit of an intimidating face but you will be wonderful for the children."

Brook gained a look of determination in his bone-only face and saluted to Rayleigh. "You can count on me Mister Headmaster Sir! I, Brook, will be the best kindergarten teacher ever and will put my soul and my heart into everything I do in this building! Oh, but I don't have a heart, since I'm all bones YOHOHOHOHO! Skull joke!" he laughed merrily.

Rayleigh and Shakki just smiled at the happy skeleton.

"Just so you know, if the parents feel the need to sue us, the facility will not be responsible but rather the teacher in charge of the class will be the one to undergo trial. It's already in the contract you signed."

"Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Hahahahaha! Welcome to One Piece Kindergarten! May you not end up in Davy Jone's locker."

* * *

 **And that is all for the prologue of this possible wild ride.**

 **Yes the Straw Hat Pirate Crew are all the same age because this is a kindergarten fanfiction and this is basically full of them as kids and their misadventured as kindergarteners.**

 **Devil Fruits? They will keep their devil fruits in this fic, mainly because we like Luffy to keep his rubber abilities and for Chopper to be a hybrid. This is a crazy mix between modern and One piece worlds**

 **About Shanks, Makino, Kuzan and Olivia? Yes these four are being subjected to our selfish fantasies.**

 **Shanks and Makino because we've shipped them for so long and we're secretly hoping Makino's kid is Shanks's in the manga. Kuzan is because we liked to always imagine Kuzan being like a neutral sort of father figure to Robin after all the things he's actually done for her. Since Olivia only has white hair unlike Robin, we thought it would go well considering Kuzan has black hair.**

 **Hancock? We dearly apologize for those who likes the whole Hancock in love with Luffy but no. Hancock will instead be a loving Big sister to Luffy, she will only care about Luffy though she will be greatful to Shanks and Makino, Luffy will be her first priority in like forever, as for her sister, they will be taken in by their Grandma Nyon.**

 **Speaking of Hancock, those whom they were cared by during the 2 years ark will be in the story and in some form of connection with them, be it as a family friend, guardian, babysitter, neighbor ect.**

 **There will be more informations in the first chapter, but these are what we wanted to explain for now. So please review and thank you for reading, any questions you throw at us, we'll reply to you on the next chapter!**

 **-Unemori Twins**


End file.
